Truth or Dare: The authors
by PeytonTacoway11
Summary: You have heard of Truth or dare stories, but what about one where the authors are dared? You enjoy torturing the people you dare, but what if you are the one being tortured? Just a twist to the everyday dare shows. I need more authors to join this dare show so if you are interested please send me a PM or review. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

I am currently working on my own dare show called the Ninjadare show when the greatest idea pops into my head. You have probably seen many dare shows were the author dares the Ninjago characters, but what about where the Ninjago characters dare the authors? I am planning on writing this story, but I can't have all the Ninjago characters daring just me. So if you are interested please send me a PM or in a review. Okay sure this isn't the greatest idea, but I thought I could give it a try so here I am.

To avoid breaking the guidelines

"Hey bro."

"Um hey?"

"So how is your wife?"

"Do I know you?"

"I don't know do you?"

"Wait a minute your Peyton Holloway!"

"Am I?"

"What the crap are you teaching children!"

"Now is a good time to run."

Please PM me or send in a review if you are interested.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I know in the last chapter I wasn't to clear about this so here are the rules…

**Number 1: **Any Ninjago author is allowed to participate. When I say this I mean be darable. I will accept guests to be dared, but they have to fill in the form below. I do not in any way wish to be mean about this, but it is difficult to keep up with guests.

**Number 2: **Every author who does participate will have a chance every chapter to dare another author. THERE IS NO DARING YOURSELF! That is just weird. When it is time for you to send in another dare you have to PM me! It is no fun when you do it in the reviews, and everyone finds out, so please PM them to me.

**Number 3: **You will only get to dare one person every chapter. I will not accept any other dares from the same author more than once in the same chapter.

**Number 4: **There will be no cussing at all! I am not that kind of person.

**Number 5: (Optional) **If the unfortunate event of you getting dared you will have the chance to send me your perspective of doing it. If you do not do this, I will just go ahead and do it for you. (No worries I am a professional: P)

**Number 6: **I will accept dares sent In by authors who are not joined and from guests! But if you do decide to send one in, I will need the authors name and of course your dare. If a guest is sending one in I need your name, the author you want to dares name, and your dare!

**Number 7: **I am the hostess and will accept only 2 more host or hostesses! Send 'em in quick if you are interested!

**Number 8: **Once again I did not mention this in the last chapter! If you do decide to join I will need you to complete the form. Don't worry nothing to personal just your appearance and stuff… (For all I care make it up)

Okay I think I got that all! Phew, okay here is the form!

I will need…

Name

Age

Gender

Appearance

Likes

Dislikes

Talents

And that's all! Please send 'em in


	3. Chapter 3

Okey Dokey guys. I have 13 authors so far interested in this so far. So are we ready to start? Like I said in the last chappie I need all 13 authors to send me their dare for another author each chapter, so if you could start sending those in we will be good. Okay well now who's ready to meet our contestants?

**First up we have JustCallMeD!sc0rdr**

Name: D!sc0rd  
>Age: NA  
>Gender: Based on female anatomy<br>Race?: Lol mindroid.  
>Appearance: Blonde hair, pale skin. Dressed similar to Neo in Matrix. (Black leather trench coat, grey undershirt, black leather skinny pants, clunky black combat boots, shades.)<br>Likes: Zane, Mindroid (show version), Zane's falcon, Zane's father, PIXAL...(so many) Writing, drawing, reading, animals...good horror movies...um...  
>Dislikes: Jay XD<br>Talents: I like to think I draw and write well, singing too. Building robots. XD Making OCs... *nods*

**Next… Zane's Girlfriend!**

Name: Julia Winters  
>Age:16<br>Gender: Female  
>Appearance: Chest-Length, Wavy, brown hair. 5' 10". 105 lb. Shoe Size: 11.<br>Likes: Writing, Zane, Legolas, Reading, Ninjago, Fan Fiction, Dancing, Basketball, and Singing.  
>Dislikes: Math, Science, American Government, Cole, Nya, Arwen, and Cheesecake (any cake really).<br>Talents: Writing, Reading, Chinese, Swimming, Holding My Breath, Sprinting, and Kicking.

**Magicwolfpup123**

Age: 13

Gender: female

Appearance: Five foot two, long black hair in a ponytail, wearing white and purple stripped t shirt, jean jacket black, denim jeans and purple converse.

Likes: dogs ninja and sweets

Dislikes: bullies and name calling.

**PinkiepieluvsNinjago**

Name: Pinkie Pie  
>Age: 13<p>

Gender: Female if you want I can bring the pony herself too.

Appearance: dark dark brown hair and dark dark brown eyes. That's all I give.

Likes: Color blue. Cole. Pinkie Pie. Drawing. MUSIC! And singing. Pinkie Pie. Craziness. Humor. Violence. Books. Pinkie Pie. My Little Pony. Bronies! Read/Check out my profile for more info.

Dislikes: Spiders. Weeping Angels. When u feel alone or abandoned. When people make fun of My Little Pony.

Talents: Drawing (a lot of ponies most of the time). Singing. Great at technology. Music just not instruments.

**Astrid16**

Name: Audrey Connors

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Appearance: Hazel eyes, brown hair, Converse black-rimmed hipster glasses. Prefers to wear yoga pants and comfy tees. 5' 5".

Likes: Books like The Stormlight Archive, The Hunger Games, and The Lord Of The Rings. Zane, Kaladin, Birds, Sleeping, and Ice Cream.

Dislikes: U.S Government, Abraham Lincoln, Current President, Exercise, Abortion, Waking Up, Skirts, Talkative Twelve-Year-Olds, and Juggling.

Talents: Reading super fast. Writing. Playing Piano. I'm a Multitasking Expert (still trying to justify the juggling...)

**AmberDiamondSwords**

Name: Amber

Fanfiction nickname: Swords

Age: 15

Height: 5 feet 7 inches

Skin color: White

Eye color: Green

Hair: Light brown and straight

Likes: Pokémon, Ratchet and Clank, Minecraft, Fan Fiction, Ninjago, Dungeons and Dragons, Harry Potter, ROBOTS!

**Sportsgallol**

Name: Sportsgallol or Lol for short

Age: 14

Gender: female

Appearance: has light brown hair tied in a French braid, brown eyes, wears a black tank top, dark blue jeans, a black bow tie, ( what can I say I like wearing bow ties) and gray flat tops.

Likes: weapons, reading, golfing, and getting revenge

Dislikes: getting caught, smoking, and death

Talents: I don't have one. * goes sits at a corner*

**Lee-Lee2306**

Name: Lee-Lee

Age: 16 years old

Gender: Female

Appearance: I have brown hair with slight blonde, Blue eyes, perfectly straight teeth, long legs and I have light freckles on my face.

I like: Music, reading, writing, doing my japanese work, cooking, my friends NOT fighting.

Dislikes: When boys say that girls are weak, when people stereotype asian people, when people bully and when my friend keeps trying to commit suicide. (Praise God she has stopped now )

I am talented at Singing, dancing, all sports but mainly netball, being really nice to someone I hate, being honest, writing stories and being like a big sister to my best friends.

**WhiteColor**

Name: Estella Nataly (Just Nataly is fine)

Age: 13 (Yes. This is my age)

Gender: Female

Appearance: Glowy Straight Brown Hair, brown eyes, a little more strong than girls of my age.

Likes: Dancing, singing, making fun of others, Ninjago, fanfic, soccer, volleyball.

Dislikes: My angry mother, someone who makes me angry, and everything that make me angry, and hot ham on the chin. (Serious about it)

Talents: Lying to others, faking assinatures, swimming, dancing, being angry (if it counts as a talent), running and... Uh... ah, fluently Portuguese: D

**Toxicninjakitty**

Name: Madey

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Appearance: Wavy blonde hair that goes down to the collarbone, deep hazel eyes, lightly tan

Likes: Chocolate, animals, amazing hair (Just sayin' lol.), blue, and Kai

Dislikes: Bullies, spicy vegetables(jalapenos, peppers, etc.), messes, the color green.

Talents: Singing and drawing

**Awesomeauthor**

Name: Ava

Age:13

Gender: female

Appearance: tall, with alburn hair, blue eyes, and lots of freckles!

Likes: animals, singing, baking

Dislikes: jerks, spiders, and roller-coasters. She is also a tomboy who hates dressed, skirts, or any fancy kinds of stuff like that!

Talents: singing! I'm not so talented at baking though!

**Briceholloway11**

Name: Brice

Age: 13

Gender: Male

Appearance: Short brown hair that reaches mid for-head, blue-grey eyes, orange collared shirt, khaki shorts, and neon green and black vans.

Likes: Chocolate, Wizard101, writing, reading, and Rick Riordan.

Dislikes: His little sister, Kai, mean words, and being abused by the hostess of the NINJADARE… Wait a minute.

Talents: Writing

**Peytonholloway11**

Name: Peyton (But I really do need an awesome nickname… how about Skull Splitter?)

Age: 13

Gender: Female

Appearance: I have blonde hair that reaches my shoulders, bright glowing blue eyes, A yellow tank-top, blue jean shorts, black vans, shades, a baseball bat, and my skin is kinda shiny. (Causes Imma nindroid!)

Likes: Nindroids, Ninjago, Fanfiction, the Avengers (Mainly the Hulk), and torturing people. Reading and writing.

Dislikes: People making fun of others, Kai, and mosquitoes.

Talents: Writing, and people say I can sing but I don't think so…

Okay this isn't all of the people joined so far, but they haven't filled in the form yet. Whenever they send them to me I will put them in the A/N in the next chapter. Okay well now that we have done this I am ready for the dares. I have a list of all the members so far so you will know who to dare, and such…

**1: ToxicNinjaKitty3399  
>2: Astrid16<br>3: Zane's Girlfriend  
>4: Magicwolfpup123<br>5: Pinkie Pie Luvs Ninjago  
>6: RoboticAngel17<br>7: AmberDiamondSwords  
>8: LucyBrick123<br>9: Whitecolor  
>10: JustCallMeD!scord<br>11: Sportsgallol  
>12: AwesomeAuthor13<br>13: Lee-Lee2306  
>14: Peytonholloway11<br>15: Briceholloway11**


	4. Chapter 4

More people YAY!

**I am Shade7X. age: 11****  
><strong>**Gender: Appearance: Unevenly tanned skin, White long-ish hair, silver eyes, cyan t-shirt, black leather jacket with a white 7 next to a red X on back, dark blue jeans, Silver biker boots, no mouth****  
><strong>**Likes: happiness, rad fun, the dark, the color black, Ninjago, Mixels, Lego, Rick Riordan books, sci-fi****  
><strong>**Hates: jerks, horror, noobs, being bossed around, educational** television

Name: Hector Quimby.  
>Nickname: H (he hates the name hector).<br>Age: 13.000 (13 in ghost years)  
>Gender: male.<br>Race: ghost with a robot hand.  
>Apearance: a orange poltergheist (check out luigi's mansion dark moon) with wat looks like an arm cannon, an energy arm always protrudes out of it that can change into any kind of weapon, it also has a built in toaster.<br>Likes: people in pain, upgrading stuff, destruction, bananas, the amazing world of gumball.  
>Dislikes: people being a b****, niceness.<br>Talents: intelligence, nows where to get people, can make gettingrid of people look like an accident.  
>Extra: is incapable of saying the word nice, he gets a heart attack, knows the last digit of pi.<p>

**Name: waffles****  
><strong>**Age: 13****  
><strong>**Gender: female****  
><strong>**Appearance: wears a Orange tee shirt that says camp half blood on it and blue jeans, chocolate Brown hair, lightly tanned skin, blue eyes and has a gold necklace that can turn into a sword****  
><strong>**Likes: ninjago, Percy Jackson series, Leo Valdez, Zane, pixane, jaya, pixal, gravity falls,****  
><strong>**Dislikes: evil people In shows/movies, conya, Octavian, spinach,****  
><strong>**Talents: she can will the water to do whatever she wants it to do and she can communicate with horses and other children of positron telepathically**

Name: Silver "Storm" Hail

Age: 16

Appearance: Light blonde hair, Elsa style braid, except longer, bangs that hang annoyingly hang in her eyes. Aquamarine highlights. Turquoise hoody, blue jeans, turquoise sneakers. Fingerless gloves. Tech blue eyes that glow in the dark. Clothes every once and a while flash 10010111101000101001010's and stuff's like that. I forgot to mention she has a pair she has a pair of wings, they are grey and white, the white one's are dotted grey. and Silver. Bird Wings that is. If she flicks them the silver ones are like throwing knives.

Personality: Kind and Compassionate, but loves Ninja torture. Violent with her favorite weapon. A silver bow and arrows, always 100% accurate. She's got special powers of the storms. Do not say that is not an element. Loves to break the fourth wall and believes! In what exactly? Whatever she wants to believe. Especially the fact that Lloyd is NOT a brony. She's a pegasister, whovian, pokefan and ninjagirl. Almost always right... so she's intelligent.

Likes: Dancing (not ballet, just to her favorite songs) Music, singing (and is extremly good at singing), Ninjago, Dr Who, My Little Pony (yes, don't judge). Ninjago, Once Upon a Time and that's about it. and good presentation and CHOCOLATE and animals.

Dislikes: Annoying ppl, school... especially highschool, homework,

**Name: RobotGirl(not giving my real name)******

**Age: 15******

**Gender: girl******

**Appearance: golden blonde almost brown,silver eyes,girly clothes******

**Likes: robots,art,kittens,plants,fairies,and the ocean.******

**Dislikes: animal hunters,those who think they're good at something when they aren't,silly mistakes(spelling errors and wrong words in sentences.******

**Talents: sketching and painting,swimming,being a cults**

Name: XShinkuKikinX (Shinxs)

Age: 18

Gender: Female.

Appearances: Bob haircut, pitch black eye color, Light skin, wearing button blouse white shirt, navy blue jeans, and a crystal flower hair clip on the left side.

Likes: Cute pillow like Harp seal pillow. Reading novels, resting, relaxing, chatting, Law or Order Special Victims Unit, gift friends, Cole, Cookies, Fries, personality, friendly.

Dislikes: Getting caught, being blame on everything, force to do so, being judge, ignore by someone who is talking to you, never believe your story, thieves, liars.

Talent: Nails, engineering, cleaning around the house responsibility, repairing broken objects.

**Name: ForeverDreamer12 or Ever******

**Age: Like I'm going to tell! XD******

**Gender: Girl!******

**Appearance: Brown hair, hazel eyes.******

**Likes: Food, Ninjago, Soul Eater, Doctor Who, Fairy Tail, Star Wars, Archery, Playing Soccer, Zane Julien (whoops did I say that out loud?), Death the Kid (where do these keep coming from? LOL), Soma, Jaya, weekends, Fanfiction, Daleks, the Om Nom (Cut the Rope), Legend of Zelda, Kid Icarus Uprising, and lots more!******

**Dislikes: MEATLOAF, flamers, bullies at school, homework, people who think all Fanfiction is perverted or creepy, and lots more.******

**Talents: Singing, playing flute, writing, reading an entire novel in a few hours, tortuing characters, fangirling, playing defense in soccer, knowing when something isn't symmetrical.**

Please everyone that has joined this send in the dares. Please!

P.s If your name is in bold it doesn't mean I like you more, it is so you can see better.


	5. Chapter 5

Special Thanks to Hailstorm for sending all of these in!

1)D!scord - Go out into Slenderman woods  
>2)Julia - battle one of the other contestants...<br>3)Magic- Dye your hair white  
>4) Pinkie Pie - Watch "Double Rainboom"<br>5) Astrid - Listen to my extremely talkative 12 year old cousin, Autumn, (brown hair that's braided, bangs that hang in her face that she's constantly blowing out her eyes, which are Grassy Green, S's that sound like Th's, Two missing front teeth, white T-shirt that says Peace, Love, Hearts and also had a big orange flower, on it, always blabbering about something random, orange short sleeved jacket, blue jeans, brown cowboy boots)  
>6) Swords - Play 5 nights at Freddy's (that game is scary as h-e-double toothpicks... srsly)<br>7) Lol - Put the Overlord in jar and try to sell him to random person.  
>8) Lee-Lee - Sing "If I Die Young" by "The Band Perry", in the Diamond County public Mall... (ask Amberdiamondswords what that means)<br>9) Nataly - Speak Portuguese for 3 chapters  
>10) Madey - Turn into a Kitty Cat for 5 chapters<br>11) Ava - Turn into a Pichu for 4 chapters  
>12) Brice - Give the Greath Devourer a doggy biscuit<br>13) Peyton - Sing the duet "Something Stupid" by ?  
>14) Shade - Get sucked into the game Flappy Bird<br>15) H - Walk up to bald person and say "I like your hair!" Then walk off laughing  
>16) Waffles - Eat a plate of Cooked Spinach made by Cole<br>17) RobotGirl - Compete in a Biathlon (Runnin 5 miles and swimming 1500 yards)  
>18) Shinxs - Rob a bank<br>19) Ever - Read "I Wanna See You Suffer" and "I Wanna Hear You Scream" by "insertusernamehere111"

Okay you know how this goes. If you are dared send me in PM you getting dared. For example if I got dared to lick my foot I would lick my foot in my POV. You dig? Anyway if y'all can all do what she did and send in those dares it would mean a lot. Thanks Hailstorm!


	6. Chapter 6

_**I guess it's time I update this, but you have no idea how hard you guys are to deal with. :P**_

_**Lol your no problem really, I just need y'all to send in those dares.**_

_**So I have gotten only a few dares complete. So…**_

_**BTW TATOD STANDS FOR THE AUTHORS TRUTH OR DARE!**_

"HELLO EVERYBODY AND WELCOME TO THE FIRST TECHNICAL EPISODE OF TATOD!" I screamed into the microphone, sending a high pitched ring through the studio.

Everybody winced, "What the crap Peyton?"

"THAT'S RIGHT PEOPLE! IT'S TIME TO BRING THE PAIN!"

Brice shook his head, "its okay guys. She is a nindroid; I have remote for her."

Zane's eyes widened, "Do all nindroids have a remote?"

Peyton smiled, "Yes the do."

"WHY DOES EVERYONE LIE TO ME!?" Zane screamed and jumped out the window.

"Haha I just pressed his emotional button."

Brice snatched the remote out of my hand, and pressed the mute button on mine.

"Darn man, you just put her on mute. I need one of those for Jay." Swords grinned.

Jay pouted, "Everybody hates me."

D!Sc0rd rolled her eyes, "Can we get on with this already?"

"Yea, yea. The first dare is for… D!sc0rd. Lucky you."

"God dang it."

"You have to go into Slender Woods, or something like that."

"Are you seriously too lazy to read the card."

**D!sc0rds POV**

Oh god this was terrible...  
>Slender was one of my biggest fears.<br>Why couldn't have I just gone to Crystal Lake or Springwood?  
>I had to go into the domain of the damn Operator!<br>The woods were misty and cold, and the low lying fog made it only that much more ominous.  
>My flashlight was doing little to cut through it...so my visibility...despite having perfect vision...was nearly useless.<br>But soon I started to see something out of the corner of my artificial optics.  
>I looked but saw nothing in that direction, though the strange pixels stayed in my periphery.<br>"Static...?" I asked myself aloud, then realizing.  
>Oh my god...<br>Static!  
>I began to run for dear life, casting my flashlight aside, and just running away.<br>The static became more frequent, and I was starting to hear it in my head.  
>"No...no! Stop it! No!"<br>I tripped over a root sticking up from the ground and fell on my face, swallowing some dirt.  
>"S***!" I scrambled upright and his behind a nearby tree, one with a wide trunk.<br>It was so cold...  
>Why is it so cold?<br>The static was slowly starting to fade from my system and when I deemed it safe to look I turned timidly so I could peek around the trunk of the tree.  
>There was nothing.<br>I laughed hysterically, putting a hand on my forehead. I was just imagining it. It couldn't have been real!  
>I turned around, so ready to stand and get the hell out of there but instead of being able to stand I was held in place by sheer terror...<br>As a seventeen-foot-tall white being with no face and a lovely black suit was looming above me, staring with his nonexistent eyes down at me.  
>My mouth opened and closed repeatedly, as if it couldn't decide whether or not to let me scream.<br>The tall man held out something to me, and when I looked down I realized it was my flashlight.  
>Carefully I took it. "Th...thank you..."<br>He continued to stare at me, leaning further and further away, and it seemed he might be allowing me to leave, but then I saw the silvery-black tendrils of ectoplasm wriggling forth from his back and shoulders...and the thick black fluid seeping from a crease that would have been there had he a mouth.  
>I started to sob. "Please God..." I begged even though I wasn't religious. "Please don't let this happen to me..."<br>Slenderman's face began to part in two like a hinge, skin on his face splitting grotesquely as if it were a bloody rubber prosthetic, and behind it was horrible, needle-like, yellow teeth.  
>I opened my mouth one last time and finally worked up the nerve to scream...<br>But when I did...soon after my staticky vision faded quickly to blackness.

Peyton; along with the others watched D!sc0rds struggles on a large flat screen television eating popcorn.

"This would make an awesome movie." Peyton smiled from her yellow sofa. (Yes I managed to smuggle the remote)

"Totally."

"SO WHOS NEXT!?"

"Do you have to scream?"

"YES IT IS A DISORDER CALLED SCREAM A LOT SYNDROME!?"

"You just made that up didn't you?"

"MAYBE I DID!?"

Brice rolled his eyes, "Madeline you're up next."

Madeline stared at me in shock," What do I have to do?"

"You have to put on this bracelet."

"Um… Okay?"

**Madeline's POV**

The pain's unbearable. It's either that or I just made myself think that it was. I could feel myself getting smaller and something changing in my bone structure. I felt really warm and cozy though. That was probably the best part of it. Feeling cozy. I open my eyes and look down at me... Paws?! I let out a scream but... It doesn't sound right. I try again... A meow. That's what it was. A meow.

I look around at the others and sit down, wrapping my long, golden tail over my paws. I meow again, wishing they could understand me. I wonder how I turned into a c-... Wait... I look around and try to find the bracelet. I see it behind me. The now glowing gems on it suddenly burst. I jump and run off,hiding behind someone's leg. The bracelet... Was cursed...

"AWW IT'S A CUTE LITTLE KITTY!?"

Madeline sighed, and sat down by Brice and Swords.

**Well I think that all. Sorry if you did send me one, and I missed it. I get like 20 emails a day just from FF. Brice, and I's will be up next chappie.**


End file.
